Tsunade Sensei?
by xxdreamerzxx
Summary: What if the Elric brothers were taught alchemy by someone else other than Izumi? What's this? Their teacher is one of the legendary sanin of konoha?NarutoxFullmetal Alchemist


**Disclaimer**: I'd like it if I only had to say this once… So, to make it blunt, the characters in Fullmetal Alchemist OR Naruto is **NOT MINE**. Ok? I wish it were though…

**a/n**: This is my first story so if you don't like it don't even bother to read it let alone give me a review that will be criticizing this story.

**a/n: **This story starts right before scar was about to kill Ed. So I'd say it starts at around chapter 6 or 7 in Fullmetal Alchemist. Also take note that Tsunade is not afraid of blood even though both her brother (Nawaki) and boyfriend (Dan) is dead.

**Chapter 1**

The rain was pouring hard as Ed fell to his knees. The automail arm falling apart hitting the ground with a clank. Al was screaming for his brother to run but fell on deaf ears.

'This is it….' Thought Ed, 'I'm going to die… I'm so sorry Al, I couldn't keep my promise to you…'

Scar slowly reached over to grab Ed's head.

"That's enough!" a woman's voice shouted.

'That voice!' Ed and Al thought. They turned around in unison to see the person who was standing there and turned ghostly pale as they noticed who was standing right in front of them.

"Se-sensei…"(1) Ed and Al muttered in a frightened voice.

Just then they saw military cars coming their way and screeched to a stop a couple of feet away from them. Roy and his crew came out of the cars along with others from the military.

**Ed's P.O.V.**

'Wh-what is she doing here?' I think of the possibilities of what my teacher would do to me if she found out I did what she always warned me not to do, the human transmutation. I was starting to shake with fear at the thought of that. The memories are too awful, I can still remember the way she beat Al and I when we annoyed the hell out of her.

I saw my teachers eyes look at me from the corner of her eye and noticed she was staring at what remained of my automail. Sadness and anger flashed through her eyes, which made me look away from her in shame. Just then I turned my head around hearing the screeching of tires as the military vehicles came and stopped a couple of feet away from me.

I sighed in relief as I saw Hawkeye, Havoc, Fuery, Breda, and Mustang come out of their vehicles along with several others military officers that I didn't know.

I also noticed the fact that one of the idiots from the military pointing his gun to my teacher.

"HOLY SHIT!" I yelled at the officer turning pale, "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING! DO YOU WANT TO DIE OR SOMETHING? POINT THE GUN AT SCAR NOT MY SENSEI!"

The said officer turned to me with the looks of disgust but reluctantly pointed the gun at Scar.

'Guess he's not very fond of me…' I thought, 'Maybe I shouldn't of said anything… Sensei could of easily dodged the bullet and beat the crap out of him anyways…'

"She's your teacher?"

I turned around to see who it was talking to me and saw the colonel and the others looking at me in surprise.

I turned back to see my teachers back. "Yeah… She is." I answered reluctantly.

"Are you serious? A woman?" asked Havoc with an uncertain face looking at my teacher. "She can't be more than 30 years old!"

I inwardly grinned at that. Not many knew my teachers real age other than my brother and I. I still remember the time Al and me found out about her true age. Man, I didn't think we'd make it out alive. She had a really scary look to her face when she found out that we were spying on her.

**Flashback:**

"We shouldn't be doing this Ed", whispered Al with an uncertain look on his face, "We'll get in big trouble…"

"What are you trying to say Al?" I said with an annoyed look on my face, "Don't you want to find out more about sensei? She hardly told us anything about herself and always avoids questions we ask that has anything to do with her!"

Al looked at me with a scared face and answered, "I do want to know more about sensei! I just… Did you forget the last time we made her angry?"

I winced at the memory. The only thing we knew about her so far is that sensei is NOT a morning person. She was totally pissed off because we woke her up way too early in the morning and beat the crap out us while saying if we wanted training she'd train us when we learned to respect our elders.

"I remember, I remember Al! But it's not like were going to get caught! She'll never notice! I promise!" I said reassuringly although I was a little bit doubtful on the inside.

We were right outside on the rooftop looking through a window to see our teacher looking at some pictures while drinking her alcohol. It looked like a very old album book because it was falling apart. (a/n: I know, not the best place to exactly spy on someone but hey! They are still little kids! They don't know any better!)

Just then a picture fell from the album. We pressed our faces closer to the window to get a better look. There were four people on it. It was a picture of a girl glaring at a white haired kid that had red lines from the eyes to the chin who had a perverted look to his face while staring at the girl, a really pale kid standing right next to the girl with a blank look across his face, and a really tan guy standing right behind him the three with a smile on his face.

We noticed that the blond haired girl shared great resemblance to our teacher and figured that it must be her. However the thing that shocked us the most was the date. It must have been taken almost 40 years ago…

Al just sat there frozen and said, "1860… But that means that sensei is 43 years old! But that's not possible she doesn't even look like she's in her thirties yet!"

"Well…" I said, "She did say she was very good at making illusions, maybe she has an illusion around her to make herself look younger."

It seemed that we were too deep in thought that we didn't hear the window opening. But by the time we noticed our teacher was standing right in front of us with a firey background and had a shadow casting over her eyes.

"Well hello boys…" she said in a sickening sweet tone, "Have you enjoyed your time spying on me?"

We were shaking with a pale look across each of our faces as our teacher looked up with fire in her eyes and numerous veins popping on her forehead.

"I'll give you guys 3 seconds…"

At that I snapped out of my fear and grabbed Al's shaking hand and made a run for it.

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU'LL WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!" the enraged lady yelled at the top of her lungs chasing after the two boys. And proceeded to beatus up.

**: End Flashback**

'That was one of the scariest day of my life…' Ed thought looking a bit pale.

"You ok boss you look a bit pale there." Havoc asked

"Huh? Oh. I'm ok… Just thinking about something." I answered back.

"What's her name anyways?" asked Roy

"Her names Tsunade." I answered

"Tsunade? I think I heard that name before…" muttered Roy

**Tsunade's P.O.V**

'Well, looks like the military are here to take out this guy…' I thought, 'Well, that's one less thing for me to take care of.' Turning around to look at Ed I asked, "Ed, where's Al?"

He looked at me with shame flashing in his eyes as he pointed over at the building where I could see a suit of armor leaning against a building.

"Wha-" I started to say but stopped as I saw the blood seal written on the inside of the armor and paled.

"Ed… You didn't…" I turned around to look at him in the eye only to find him looking at the ground with a shadow casting over his eyes.

"I-I…" I heard Ed say.

"You idiots!" I heard myself yell, "What have I told you about doing _that_? Have I taught you nothing?" I saw Ed wince as he looked at my angry expression.

I turned around and walked toward Al thinking if he had a real body he'd be extremely pale. I stopped right in front of him and looked at the damage done to the armor.

"I'll have to fix that… But it'll be a little thinner." I told him. Clapping my hands together I pressed my hands against the armor. Blue light flashed as the armor turned good as new.

"Now, perhaps you and Ed can show me to your lodging? We have _a lot_ to discuss…" I said as I helped Al up.

I saw Al nod from the corner of my eyes. "But what about Scar?" I heard Al ask from behind as I went to the remains of the automail and fixed it with alchemy.

"The military will take care of him. I have no time nor reason to fight with him right now." I answered walking towards Ed.

I kneeled down in front of Ed and made to place the automail back to where it was supposed to go. I stopped for a second as I looked into his eyes. "Ready?" I asked him. As I saw him nod I pushed the automail in so it was connected to the nerves.

"There." I said as I stood up. I looked to see a couple of people behind him. "I'll be taking the boys back to their room, I'm sure you guys can take care of him…"

They nodded at me and a guy with black hair 'I think Ed said he was Mustang' I thought said, "You can take one of the vehicles if you wish." Handing me the keys.

"Thanks." I said as I grabbed the keys and walked to one of the many cars that were there with Ed and Al right behind me.

As I got in I looked back to look at their faces and said, "You boys have a lot to explain.

T.B.C.

Sensei- Teacher or Master

Well, this is the end of chapter one! Hope you guys like it! Please review this story so I can make it improve.

Next chapter might come up in a week or two so please look forward to it!


End file.
